This study hopes to determine the stability of serum levels of acute phase reactants in subjects with Alzheimer's Disease (AD), the safety of hydroxy-chloroquine (HCQ) in subjects with AD, and the time course and magnitude of effect of HCQ on acute phase reactant concentrations in the plasma of subjects with AD.